Big Brother Rule Book
Audience Rules These rules are to be followed at all times by the audience members, if you are seen breaking these rules more than 3 times, you will be banned for 24 hours. 1''': Please don't leak any information to your friends that are in the cast, that's a really unfair advantage. That's why I tend to keep the houseguest chat hidden from the audience members. '''2: Please don't cause a riot when someone you were rooting for gets eliminated, we don't need that. They got out, big deal? 3''': Don't leak that you got into the season or not, we have acceptance letters for a reason, we shouldn't have to keep reminding everyone! '''4: Please don't try to leak anyone's personal information! It isn't cool. That really isn't tolerated. 5''': Please don't make any homophobic or racial slurs. I shouldn't have to explain these, you should know not to make these. These are beyond offensive. '''6: Please give everyone respect in the server. Whether you hate them or not, they are still a person in the end. 7''': Please don't personally attack everyone. This happened before and it didn't end well. I don't want this again. '''8: Please don't post anything inappropriate (NSFW.) That is why I don't have a channel, I really don't want anything appropriate in this group. Houseguest Rules These rules are to be followed at all times by the houseguests, if you are seen breaking these rules more than 3 times, you will be banned for 24 hours. 1''': Do not try to cheat in any competitions what so ever! You'll receive 3 strikes and an expulsion straight away! '''2: Do not and I mean DO NOT say rigged. That is very highly offensive to me. It'll result in an auto expulsion as well. Even if it's meant as a joke, I will not hesitate. 3''': Please do not create alts to gather information from the audience. You be expelled straight away if you do this. '''4: If you are a member of the jury. Please don't spill any information to the houseguests. Your sent to a specific chat to vent and regret. Don't tell other houseguests information? 5''': If you don't follow any rules, whether they are new or old, you'll receive a strike and a bench, meaning you won't be able to compete in a weeks worth of competitions. '''6: Do not threaten to walk or exploit. I'm not a fan of either. You got casted for a reason, please stay and don't waste a spot. 7''': Do not glitch out of the house to see competitions. That's a really unfair advantage and I do not tolerate it. '''8: Please listen to competition rules. I will only explain once (unless you were afk.) and I also won't wait for you if you don't respond to alerts. 9: Please give everyone respect in the server. Whether you hate them or not, they are still a person in the end. I hope everyone follows these rules so that we don't have any problems in the future! I'm trying to get better at hosting and all of these things just bring the anger out in me so please just try and follow them! thanks! Category:Miscellaneous